


Sharing Heaven

by Rhysand_vs_Fenrys



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysand_vs_Fenrys/pseuds/Rhysand_vs_Fenrys
Summary: Nesta and Cassian invite Azriel to join them in bed, and Nesta finally gets what she's been dreaming of all year.
Relationships: Azriel/Cassian (ACoTaR), Nesta Archeron/Azriel, Nesta Archeron/Azriel/Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Sharing Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Contains ultra-minor ACOSF spoilers, nothing you can't already guess regarding the relationship between Cassian and Nesta.

“Are you sure about this?”

“I… think so?”

“Nesta- in this situation ‘I think so’ isn’t good enough.”

“Then… yes, I’m sure.”

“Really? Because that looks an awful lot like your ‘I think so’ face.”

Nesta huffed and barely resisted throwing a pillow at her husband. They were sitting on a low couch in a sprawling bedroom within the House of Wind.

Delicate white-lace curtains swayed as a warm breeze wafted through the room. A massive bed filled the far wall, made up with blankets of pale blue edged with gold and piled high with pillows at the head. The couch Nesta and Cassian sat upon was a soft, buttery yellow velvet that glittered in the light streaming through the windows.

The room was so perfect and so beautiful that it was easy to forget the sunlight and breeze were nothing more than clever glamours in an underground chamber. A chamber Nesta designed for this exact night, so that it was clear to everyone where the line was to be drawn.

Not in their bedrooms. Not up in the main area of the House. Not somewhere they lived their daily lives or went about their daily business. Somewhere with special purpose, a room within which anything might happen, but with the understanding that it went no further than the doors. 

The room was a promise- no matter what, they were still friends. Still bound by love and trust. Outside the room they were nothing more than they were now. Not a word said or a deed done inside counted out there in the real world. 

No one needed to feel shame, regret, fear, or obligation. 

Nothing had to change.

“This won’t- you’re alright with this?” Nesta asked for the hundredth time. At least.

“I don’t know what the mating bond will do,” Cassian admitted. “But I’ve been fantasizing about this as long as you have. I’m alright. A little worried you will think less of me, seeing me... you know.”

No matter how many times she asked, he always gave a thoughtful, serious answer. Nesta knew he hated repeating himself so much but she loved that he did it for her. To reassure her.

“I’ll never think less of you,” Nesta leaned up and kissed her mate’s cheek. “And.. and it won’t change how you two are around each other? How the three of us are?”

“It won’t,” Cassian said gently. Warmth filled his eyes- that his mate was concerned not only for him but for his brother. Knowing that she cared about the relationships within their family so much that the idea of the dynamic changing genuinely worried her. “He loves us both, and appreciates that we trust him with this.”

Nesta let out a long, shaking breath. She was supposed to be there when Cassian asked but- but she’d hidden in the library and avoided him like the plague after. And then business came up in the Hewn City- meaning someone needed truths extracted- and he’d only sent word to Cassian that he would still be there at the scheduled time.

He- it was hard for Nesta to even think his name. She was so nervous that she’d blocked it out of her mind entirely.

“Are you  _ sure _ about this,” Cassian asked again. He held Nesta’s hands tightly, fear-pale and trembling as she was.

“I’m sure,” Nesta’s facial expression was still saying otherwise, and she hadn’t even been able to say their friend’s name in a week. “I’m just scared. But… I don’t think it’s the ‘I’m not ready’ kind of scared. It’s more like… the kind that won’t go away until we try… Are  _ you _ sure?”

“I think we’re in the same boat,” he said. This was exactly why they needed a quiet, private place to try this. Somewhere they wouldn’t have to look at in their daily lives and remember what happened. Just in case something went wrong. “I-I’m still worried that I’m somehow pushing you into doing this for me.”

Nesta breathed a nervous laugh, “You remember it was my idea first, right? You aren’t pushing me.”

“That’s the exact thing a person who was being pressured into something would say,” Cassian muttered. Nesta shoved him lightly and he managed a shaky smile.

Both of them were nervous the other was forcing themselves along. They’d had countless hours of discussion on the matter, were sure in their own feelings, but now that the time had come doubt was settling in.

Nesta growled at herself in frustration and stood abruptly. She stomped across the plush cream rugs towards a square of exposed stone with twin metal loops. It was in front of one of those enchanted not-windows, and light bathed her skin as she stopped at the center of the stone.

Cassian stared at her for a long moment, drinking in the sight of her body. His wife’s breasts were largely exposed, held up and presented with a deliciously sinful webbing of opal lace and black satin. A mockery of the chest wraps she usually wore to hold them comfortably. A barely-there girdle wrapped around her hips and clipped to black lace stockings. There was no underwear in the ensemble, her sex left wholly exposed. Cassian’s gaze grew heavy at the sight of her rear, where a crystal of deepest black was just barely visible.

“Do it,” Nesta said, breathless on the cold stone. She was trembling and he had yet to scent her arousal, but she was certain. She needed him to take control and give her lust permission to form.

“As my lady wishes,” Cassian stood, his wings shifting and flaring as he stalked toward Nesta, a mask of dominant male calm settling over his face. His pants were as new as her undergarments- loose and comfortable, with short opal ribbon laced up the front.

Cassian went to a table near the window and retrieved several black leather pieces. He knelt and slipped two over her feet- ankle restraints. The padded cuffs were comfortably snug, and Cassian tightened them with familiar ease. A metal clasp on one side hooked into the floor and attached to a short chain. At most, Nesta would be able to close her legs halfway.

As he stood again, Cassian bit down on the rise of her rear. She grinned, and felt the fear slip away just a bit. Enough that her hands weren’t shaking while he attached her wrist cuffs. Black satin ropes ending in metal hooks dropped from above and Nesta let Cassian raise her arms almost as far as they would go to attach the leads. The hooks made it impossible for her to lower her arms, but the angle was gentle enough that her mate could still bit at her neck where she liked it.

Another piece of dark fabric- a mask made of the same black satin and opal lace as her underclothes- was for her eyes. Cassian gently lifted the strap of the mask around her head and settled it in place, sealing Nesta away in the dark.

“You look like a fucking sex toy,” he purred against her ear.

“Good, then you should know how to use me.”

He chuckled and slid the final bit of leather- a gag- into her mouth. A hard ring at the center held a channel for her lips to sit against, soft and gentle. The center of it held a soft ball that pinned her mouth open wide and made it almost impossible for her to speak. The main straps wrapped around her head to buckle just beneath the blindfold.

That was when Nesta’s scent began to shift at last. A nervous, excited arousal filled the air.

Cassian’s footsteps were heavy as he stalked away towards the door. He pounded on it once and Nesta shivered with a thrill of fear as  _ he _ stalked in.

Azriel.

Cool air brushed gently against her exposed skin and Nesta wondered if it was the air from the hallway or Azriel’s shadows touching her.

“I brought you a gift,” that smooth, deep voice seemed to stroke the curve of her ear. In it was the promise of violent delights and sensual terrors. Nesta’s toes curled as a shiver of pure want slid through her bones. 

Cold, rough fingers stroked her neck and Nesta flinched at the sudden touch, gasping. Azriel’s answering chuckle sent a thin tendril of fear through her. The scent of arousal grew stronger. “Oh she wants this  _ badly _ .” His voice shifted as he turned to Cassian, “We shouldn’t have kept her waiting this long.”

“How rude of us,” Cassian’s hand appeared on Nesta’s breast, lightly stroking a peaked nipple. Nesta felt soft, warm fabric touching her throat as Azriel closed what felt like a collar around it. “We should have bent you over the table in the dining room and let him taste your cunt while you sucked my cock all those months ago.”

Admitting the fantasy to Cassian- that she’d dreamed about similar things for weeks as she wandered the library stacks- had been a nerve wracking experience. Having it thrown back at her now with Azriel there to listen made her blood warm and her breasts tighten with need.

“This part might hurt,” Azriel whispered in her ear. Before Nesta could wonder at his words she felt a cold, sharp pressure latch around her free nipple. With the gag in she couldn’t speak, so all that came out was a soft shout.

In an instant Cassian’s fingers were on her sex, pinching the lips of it around her knot and swirling. He denied himself the moisture between her legs, but granted her pleasure to take the edge off the pain.

The pressure wasn’t unwelcome, just unexpected. Nesta liked having her breasts mauled by Cassian while he fucked her. Blind and immobile- with the added unknown of a second male- her senses were heightened. Her body more sensitive.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Azriel’s voice was softer, more himself. He’d slipped out of their game at her yelp.

She took a steadying breath and nodded once. It tightened, and Cassian applied a bit more pressure to her knot. They fell into an easy system- Azriel waiting until Nesta signaled she was ready, and then the pressure on the clamp would increase ever so slightly. Cassian made sure her body was awake and that pain had pleasure to slice into, to help her gauge herself.

When one clamp was as far as Nesta could stand, she shook her head rather than nod. Cassian released the breast his other hand had been flicking, and a moment later something warm pinched her skin- Azriel had palmed the other clamp to ease her discomfort somewhat.

Again they proceeded with the nod, tighten, nod, tighten routine until the pressure on her breast was straddling the line between pleasure and pain right where Nesta liked it. Something cold draped across her chest and Azriel’s finger traced it lightly, showing her the chain that connected the two clamps.

“If you behave we’ll play with this too,” his voice was full of dark promises once again as he whispered in her ear.

Cassian’s voice sounded in the other, matching his brother’s for every drop of sin, “And if you don’t, we’ll still play with it.” He tugged it lightly and Nesta’s back arched as she loosed a sound somewhere between pained whimper and lust-crazed growl. Her fingers curled and she gripped the tether holding her wrists up, desperate to touch something. “I told you she’d like it.”

“I should never have doubted,” Az chuckled. 

“Go ahead, brother. Feast your eyes.” Cassian released the lips of her sex at last and took a step back. Nesta felt a drip of moisture escape onto the inside of her thighs.

“Can I touch the goods?” Azriel had touched her directly only to show her the chain between the clamps. That touch was efficient, polite even. He was now looking to play.

“You can touch anything you want.”

Were Nesta’s mouth free, she doubted she could suppress the grin of anticipation at Cassian’s words. She knew it was obvious enough when she tried to clench her thighs only to be stopped by the cuffs around her ankles.

A low laugh at that from Azriel, “Shy or eager? I don’t know what I like more.” His voice came from multiple angles at once. He was circling, his footsteps just loud enough that she would track his movement, but his shadows seemed to be echoing his words in her ears.

Or was it just her imagination.

Nesta’s head swam as his footsteps swirled in her mind, echoing and changing. She raised two fingers on her cuffed hand. A predetermined signal to Cassian that she didn’t like something.

“You’re making her dizzy, Az.” Her mate’s voice was relaxed and Nesta could just picture him leaning against the side of the bed, watching his friend circling her mostly naked form.

“My apologies,” he chuckled in her ear. Rough, broad hands slid around her from behind. One went to the base of her breast to gently cup the warm, soft skin. The other moved flat against her mound where he gently swirled the close-cropped hair between her legs. His chest pressed into her back and she felt his skin against hers, “There. How’s that?”

The contact anchored Nesta, told her where he was and let her sense the room once again. When Azriel didn’t move or speak she realized it had been a genuine question. She nodded once.

“Alright then,” he released her and went back to circling, though his shadows no longer amplified or shifted his steps. He also kept his hand on the belt around her hips, his fingers tracing as he circled her. Sometimes they drifted down, sometimes up, like he was inspecting every inch, but the contact helped remind her where he was. Helped chase away the lingering dizziness.

A dark chuckle sounded behind her and Nesta jumped as his fingers brushed the stone at her rear hard enough to shift the pear-shaped plug inside her.

“You haven’t even seen my cock,” Azriel whispered against the sensitive curve of her ear. “Do you really think you can fit me? Did you think about me when you slid this in,” his voice grew softer and took a dangerous edge. He gently pulled and swirled the end of the plug, shifting the main force of it inside her even as the narrow metal end began to part her rear. “Did you think about how it would feel if it were me slipping into that tight little ass?” He moaned the words, drawing an equal one from Nesta as her mind bowed to them. As she shifted her hips to keep up with the swirling of the plug inside.

Something dripped onto her thigh, slow and unhurried. “She’s certainly thinking about it now,” Cassian said. “Good, you’ll need to be drenched if you expect to fit us both.”

Heat bloomed beneath Nesta’s skin as Azriel continued to rock the plug in her rear. As he started pulling at it harder, forcing her to open around the wide bulb at the top of the metal shaft. Drool dripped from her pinned mouth, but Nesta didn’t care. Not as her entire world shifted to the scent of arousal thick in the air and the widest curve of the bulb while Az slowly fucked her with it.

Her legs began to shake as shuddering pressure built inside her. Azriel pumped the plug a few more times before sliding it entirely out of her.

Nesta whimpered in aching need. 

“Should we see if I fit before inviting your mate to play?” Azriel said. His hand slid around her again, straight to her dripping core. He spread the lips of her sex and pinned her knot between two fingers, “Or do I just play with you and we see how long he can keep his hands off your body?”

Azriel’s chin rested on her shoulder, looking at Cassian as he put her pink folds on display. She moaned and began rolling her hips against his hand, using him to tease her knot while he held perfect still. Well, his hand was still. His hips ground against her rear, letting Nesta feel every inch of his considerable length straining at the seam of what felt to be very thin pants.

“Your cunt is so hot,” Azriel groaned and curled his fingers so that when Nesta rolled her hips two slipped just inside her. She cried at the contact- then again as his other hand found the chain between her breasts and gave it a tug. The sensations were almost too much. “I bet you feel fucking incredible inside.”

“She does,” Cassian’s growl was almost too deep to understand. “See for yourself.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Azriel chuckled and his hand disappeared. He stepped back only for a moment and when he pressed against her once more his pants were gone. Nesta shuddered at the length of him, even if he wasn’t as thick as Cassian. Her ass might be the only place he could fit all the way to the hilt.

“Any last words?” Azriel whispered against her ear. He hunched down slightly to line up his cock with her sex and coat himself in her moisture.

Nesta only whimpered, her breath stilling as she felt the head of his cock press against her ass. His next words were a taunt directed at Cassian, “Why don’t you be a good mate and help your wife?”

Cassian’s answering chuckle sent her blood boiling. She heard him come to them, heard him kneel in front of her. A warm breath tickled her mound and the moment Cassian’s lips pressed against her Azriel surged forward and forced the first inch of his member into her hole.

Nesta struggled against the bonds as Cassian’s lips and tongue worked her front. Every roll of Azriel’s hips was pure torture, both grinding her against Cassian’s mouth and the sensation of him sliding in deeper. The best, most mind-shattering torture she could imagine.

Azriel’s cock stretched Nesta further than the toy had. He pressed in slowly, his instincts telling him when she was at the raw edge of pain at this new invader. It was enough to make him chuckle against her skin, “You’ve never had a male back here, have you?”

He reached up and undid the strap of Nesta’s gag. She coughed as it fell away to rest somewhere on the floor. Azriel’s hand came up to wipe at the drool that covered her chin, gathering her moisture to coat his cock a bit more.

“N-no,” she gasped. Cassian’s head crushed harder against her knot as Azriel’s arm stretched around her. She realized what position they were in- Azriel was holding Cassian’s head in place while he slipped into Nesta. “It’s for you,” she wasn’t sure if she was straining to push him in a bit further or to get away from the length slowly impaling her. “Yours.” She was beyond most words.

“Well then thank you for the gift,” Azriel gave a sharp, powerful thrust and forced two inches in one go. Nesta shouted and threw her head back against his shoulder as Cassian’s tongue slipped inside her. “I’ll be sure to use it well.”

Bit by bit Azriel slid into her. He was patient, slow, and utterly unhurried. She was a shivering, sweating mess long before she felt his pelvis press against her and Cassian’s head was finally released from her knot. Azriel was seated.

Cassian’s mouth moved from her core to the opposite side of her neck as Azriel, While the shadowsinger held still, her mate slipped a single finger inside her core and sucked at her skin. Nesta couldn’t help the moan that slid from her and her mate growled in approval.

“Is that how she likes it?” Azriel whispered to Cassian.

Her husband nodded, his mouth not leaving her neck. 

Azriel had been watching Cassian as he slid himself into Nesta. Now he lowered his lips to the side of her neck and bit down. Nesta arched her back and loosed a shuddering groan. Her hips shifted against Azriel’s cock and he stretched something deep inside of her, sending warm shivers from where they were joined all the way to her toes.

Cassian slipped a second finger inside and she almost came undone from the feeling of it. The overwhelming fit of Azriel in her rear and the strong hand of Cassian at her core.

“Start moving,” her mate growled.

Azriel obeyed. In short, controlled thrusts that grew steadily longer he started rocking his hips. Each time his pelvis met her rear he pushed harder, nearly lifting her off the floor. As he did, Cassian set a steady counter-rhythm with his own fingers, pulling at stretching at her skin. Testing to see if she could take them both. It was Cassian who would decide if Nesta could even attempt taking both of them.

“She’s so fucking tight,” Az released her neck for a moment. His skin was growing hot against Nesta’s back as his hands gripped her hips for leverage and he thrust harder.

“I love it,” Cassian said. He grabbed the chain between her breasts and gave a tug that nearly sent Nesta careening into oblivion. “When I cum it practically sprays back out of that pretty little hole. She always looks so sloppy when we’re done.”

“The best whores always do,” Azriel chuckled. Nesta knew he’d asked Cassian for a list of words or names he could use on her. Once upon a time she would have bristled at the insult, but now it was fire to her blood. 

Her grin at Azriel’s words did not escape Cassian’s notice. “She liked that,” he brought a finger slick with her own moisture up to circle her lips as Nesta panted and Azriel increased his pace. He wet her lips with it before dipping back into her body. “You like it when he calls you a whore?”

Nesta struggled for the breath to reply, “Yes.” Her words weren’t entirely directed at Cassian as Azriel bit down on her neck and slammed his cock up into her with force. “I like it.”

A third finger eased into her and Nesta began to shake. Her panting became loud gasps, Then screams as Cassian wrenched the chain attached to her nipples. The pain forced her to tighten down on his fingers and Azriel’s cock, and the latter swore. He was gripping her hips hard enough to bruise.

“Well, then let’s see what a whore can do,” Cassian grabbed her chin and kissed her fiercely, deeply. He stole precious air from her as he undid the ties on the front of his pants and stepped out of them at last.

Nesta gulped down air the moment his mouth vanished, and Azriel slowed his pace as Cassian knelt and undid the clips holding her feet to the floor. As if her legs could still support her.

Instinctively, Nesta’s legs wrapped around Cassian’s hips and Azriel swore again as the movement drew her tighter. He chuckled as he caught his breath, “You’ll never fit him in like that.”

Hands gripped Nesta’s ankles, forcing her legs back, back, back. They were transferred to another set of hands as Cassian passed her to Azriel, until the Shadowsinger was holding them behind his own back, pinning her wide open.

The head of Cassian’s cock pressed against her entrance- agony and pleasure rippled from her. He hesitated, giving her a chance to change her mind. Nesta bit her lip and nodded.

Azriel held perfectly still now as Cassian slowly worked the head of his cock into her. Normally it was hard enough- his thickness right at the edge of her endurance. But now, with another large member in her rear, pressing against him through the thin ridges of flesh between her holes, it was a whole new experience.

Nesta screamed her pleasure as he slid the first inch in. Her whole body shook as she came around Cassian and Azriel, and both males swore again. Cassian used the rippling of her core as best he could, pushing when the spasms loosened it and holding as it tightened in other areas. Nesta wasn’t even sure where one orgasm ended and the next began, or if it was just one long agony of pleasure as Cassian forced his way into her body.

“It feels so good,” he whimpered against her neck. “Az, I can feel your cock in her ass and it-” he swore.

Azriel’s hand came from her hip to hold the back of Cassian’s head. Nesta felt him stroking it, and could tell the other hand had drifted to trace the sensitive ridges of Cassian’s wings.

This was what Cassian had worried about- Nesta seeing just how much he loved the feeling of Azriel’s shaft slipping alongside his. He’d worried she would think less of him somehow- her blindfold was as much for that as it was for her.

“Does he feel good?” she managed to find the words even as that terrible and glorious pressure built to near suffocating levels. Cassian was only halfway inside her. It felt like her body was going to rip in two between the powerful males.

“He feels so good, Ness.” Cassian panted. His hands brushed against her skin and she knew he was reaching around to take hold of Azriel’s hips, to pull Az and Nesta both towards him as he struggled to seat himself.

Bit by bit Azriel relented, and only when Nesta started struggling against the pain did he release her legs to fall uselessly to the side. The change in position loosened her up just enough that with one final hard shove Nesta screamed again and found her mate all the way inside her.

It was completely unbearable. The pressure beyond the point of pleasure. She was about to tell the males to stop when Cassian pulled out until only the tip connected them.

The feeling of him move made her eyes roll up into her skull. The emptiness left in his wake was hungry and wanting. So she kept her mouth shut as he slid back into her slowly- so slowly- and that horrible, perfect pressure returned.

She forgot the world around her, forgot that she was hanging by her arms from the ceiling, forgot that she couldn’t see, could barely move- forgot her own damn name as the males began to shift inside her, grinding against one another, separated by only a bit of skin between the two holes that were driving her insane.

Whenever Cassian pulled out, Azriel would raise his hips into her. As her husband pushed back in, the Shadowsinger slid his length from her ass. Her body never even had time to register the emptiness of one hole before the cock was back and the other was hungry.

Cassian began swearing as his cock seemed to grow inside her. Azriel’s thrusts grew shorter and faster, until neither male seemed able to pull themselves out more than an inch or two. They pounded her relentlessly and Nesta screamed again, her consciousness shattering into a thousand pieces.

“Fuck, Nes-” it wasn’t Cassian who called her name first, but Azriel. The first time he’d said it since he entered the room. A new, wild pressure erupted inside her as Azriel came. Cassian barely lasted another few pumps when he felt heat trickling down his own cock and realized Azriel’s seed was releasing inside his wife.

The sensation of both males filling her nearly broke Nesta. She didn’t have it in her to climax, but she screamed again with the pleasure and pain both. Her entire body seized around them as Cassian’s hips began to buck against her with his need to fill, fill, fill. The uncontrolled frenzy of release her mate was so good at.

And then Nesta felt hollow, empty, as two wilted cocks slipped from within her.

Her body was warm and all sensations thick and fuzzy as she felt something dripping from her. Twin somethings. Another scream- this one decidedly not from pleasure- as fire ignited along her arms. As they were released from the hooks and slumped uselessly. Someone took the cuffs from her and Nesta felt herself being carried in two pairs of strong arms as the males worked together to gently transport her to the bed.

Soft blankets swallowed her. She shifted against the pillows, not caring as hands tugged her wrists again and they were freed from the cuffs to land limp against her.

“You were right,” Azriel was still panting. “She looks beautiful when she’s dripping.” There was no dark desire in his words. Just honest assessment. Exhausted as she was she felt a stirring of pride and managed to part her legs further. To clench her core and ass and send a bit more of the male’s release dripping out for them to see.

Cassian chuckled, then the bed shifted and his scent flooded over her. She parted her lips and his tongue found its way in for a quick kiss before he withdrew. Cassian settled his weight on and around her, bracing his forearms on either side of her head as he cradled her body and moved his mouth to kiss her aching shoulders. 

A soft gasp sounded against her skin and Nesta knew Cassian was getting what he’d wanted- the other thing he was nervous for her to see. It would take time. He hadn’t prepared the way she did. Nesta focused on the pulse of her blood through her veins and the pleasurable ache between her legs that could very well be debilitating in an hour or two. She felt loose and tight all at once, her throat thoroughly wrecked.

Cassian moved his mouth away from hers to rest against the pillow as he groaned. As Azriel groaned. Nesta listened to the music of their pleasure. To the slick sounds that began to grow, then slowed. Stopped- and Cassian drew a ragged, gasping breath. He was straining above her and then moaning in feral want.

And then his cock was nudging against her once again, and Cassian began to curse as he slid into the tight depths of his wife.

“You got to watch while I played the whore,” Nesta wasn’t sure where she found the energy to speak. She’d thought having just Cassian inside her after holding both him and Azriel would be easier, but instead it was like she’d become hyper-sensitive to every inch of him.

Cassian’s voice shuddered at that and Nesta forced her arms to move, breathing through the pain until she’d wrapped them around his head. To stroke his hair the way she’d felt Azriel doing. Reassuring him that he didn’t need to worry.

He would treat her no different for letting him and Azriel use her body. She would return that favor.

Cassian nodded against her neck. He was seated to the hilt but he shoved into her harder and both Nesta and Cassian whimpered. The blindfold loosened and Nesta winced at the bright light that filled her vision. The windows were fake, why hadn’t she thought to make it dark?

But darkness did spread then. The darkness of wings.

Nesta opened her eyes to the curve of two mighty Illyrian wings. Cassian’s were draped to either side, resting on the bed and out of the way, but Azriel-

Cassian’s beauty was that of uncut diamonds. Azriel’s was more controlled, contained. Nesta’s heart stumbled a bit to see his piercing gaze glassy with lust and focused wholly on her eyes. He snarled slightly and pulled his hips back, then slammed in again. Wicked amusement lit his eyes as Cassian shouted and shoved into Nesta.

Azriel was filling Cassian the same way he’d filled her. Now it was Cassian who was trapped between two fae, unable to escape the torturous pleasure as Azriel began to thrust harder. With every push into his friend, Cassian’s body was forced into Nesta’s.

Somehow her legs found the strength to wrap around Azriel and Cassian both. Barely- only her heels pressed against his sides, but Azriel humored her. Let her pull him into her husband and crush his glorious body into her own. 

For Cassian it would be torture. Every thrust into his mate caused lightning to crackle beneath his skin, but each time he pulled out it was onto Azriel’s length.

His cockhead crashing into Nesta. The notch deep in his ass that Azriel struck with every thrust.

Nesta’s arms were still around Cassian, holding him as Azriel pushed into them again and again, until it barely felt like Cassian was the one moving inside her but that beautiful male perched behind him. Nesta’s lids grew heavy against her will, and she felt her body tighten around Cassian. But it was one bridge too far. Her body stiffened around his cock and she couldn’t find release. Couldn’t muster the energy to draw it forth.

Azriel read the desperation in her eyes. He reached down and found the edge of the chain. Nesta pulled on Cassian’s head, moving him ever so slightly so that the chain wouldn’t touch.

She thought he was going to wrench it as his thrusts into Cassian became harder, rougher. As Cassian was slammed into Nesta and her mate’s shouts of pleasure filled her ears. But the Shadowsinger had another plan.

He yanked on the chain as hard and as fast as he could, just as he slammed his hips into Cassian harder than ever before. The chain went taut, Nesta screamed, and then the clamps snapped off her nipples.

Pain flooded through her chest, amplified by the release of the device at long last. That flood was enough to send her hurtling over the edge and she screamed for both males as her back arched, her core spasmed, and she came. Cassian cursed at the new tightness around his cock, but he withstood it, resisted, until Azriel grabbed his shoulders, slammed home one more time, and spilled himself inside Cassian.

Even then, the Illyrian wasn’t done. “Finish it,” Cassian snarled. He pulled out of Nesta and flipped her limp body over. Primal lust filled his eyes as he took a fistfull of his mate’s hair. Her gaze was unfocused, her body limp. Cassian held his cock and smacked her cheek with it a few times, until whatever Nesta had left in her opened her mouth and let him shove his down her throat.

Azriel quickly stroked himself as Cassian roughly pounded Nesta’s face, just the way she liked it. She timed her breaths to his thrusts, but when Azriel revived his length and shoved it once more into her ass she screamed. The vibrations around Cassian’s cock almost undid him. He held off- had to hold off.

The fantasy Nesta had shared with him- this fantasy. He wouldn’t release until she’d taken her pleasure one more time. And if anyone could drag it out of her it would be those two males. 

“How’s the mouth?” Azriel managed to muster up a bit more of that cheeky calm.

“All mine,” Cassian growled. They’d made it clear which parts of Nesta were to be shared and which were for her mate alone. “How’s the ass?”

His brother’s answering grin was feral, “All mine.”

They worked Nesta for a while before Azriel’s hand slid down to stroke the knot between her legs. He slipped two fingers inside her, swirling them in the thick wetness of Cassian’s previous release.

Azriel grunted when Nesta tightened, “She’s cumming.”

“Good,” Cassian waited until he felt another cry ripple around his cock- the warning sound she made whenever they each devoured one anothers sex simultaneously. Then Cassian let himself go. 

Four quick, rapid, uncontrolled thrusts, the scrape of her teeth against his cock, and he exploded down her throat. He felt Nesta rippling, swallowing as fast as she could while he emptied inside her mouth. Azriel cried out and shoved into her ass once again, stiff and shaking.

Not quite simultaneously, but close enough for Nesta’s desires.

When the males released her, Cassian pulling her head off his wilting cock, she barely had it in her to gasp for air. To close her mouth against the bits of release still dripping.

Azriel slid from her, but his hands kept the crushing grip on her, holding her limp body. Cassian just looked at his friend- well, his lover in this case- and nodded.

Nesta couldn’t even register the male hands on her as she was again gently lifted. As her body pressed against Cassian’s and he followed Azriel through the white door at the back of the bedroom.

Inside was a massive bathing pool- one big enough for all three to sit comfortably. Lotions, soaps, and even a tray of drinks had been set out beside the sunken tub. Azriel stepped in first. He sat on the far side while Cassian set Nesta down in the water, then came forward to hold her shoulders as her mate stripped off the collar, the lace around her breasts, her hips. Only when he’d removed all of the clothing he could reach did Cassian let himself sit.

He pulled Nesta’s body against his chest to allow Azriel to lift her legs and remove the stockings, freeing her completely.

The males were utterly destroyed, but the female between them had taken it all and given them more in return. Azriel didn’t release her other leg when he’d stripped the stocking. Instead he began to massage her foot and ankle. At her head, Cassian was doing the same to her shoulders.

Even as Nesta began to stir no one spoke. They each focused on spooling back into their own bodies. The warmth of the bath soaking into their exhausted bones. For her, the sensation of Cassian and Azriel working out the knots they’d put in her muscles. For each of them, the act of giving something without expecting anything in return.

When Azriel scooted closer, Cassian stretched out an arm and gently touched the Shadowsinger’s arm. A touch of gratitude as much as comfort. They shared a soft smile.

“Before she comes to,” Azriel said gently. Cassian nodded and slid a hand beneath Nesta, raising her so that his friend could cup her sex. Azriel sent a warm, healing power into her, the siphons on his hands flaring gently. 

Nesta would be in a bit of pain later- it was the first time her body had been used in such a way after all- but he had asked Cassian for permission to be the one to ease it somewhat. His thanks for the gift she had given them. He’d finished and was backing away when Nesta’s eyes fluttered open.

She looked up first at Cassian, then at Azriel. Both offered the same warm but exhausted smile. “Thank you,” her voice was almost entirely gone.

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Azriel reached over and took her hand from a distance, in case she was no longer comfortable being naked in his presence. “I enjoyed that- and you were very generous.”

Azriel was often like that in bed- taunting and dark and seductive. But when the games were over it was important for him that his partner-  _ partners _ in this case- understood it was not sincere. Cassian had warned Nesta he would feel guilty for calling her a whore or delivering her delicious little hurts.

She squeezed his hand and pulled him close, until his face was inches from hers and she could tip forward to peck his cheek. No kisses allowed- that was one of the rules- but she wanted to give him that in understanding and thanks.

“Thank you too,” Cassian said. 

As Nesta began to prune, the boys helped lift her from the tub and brought her to a small vanity. Cassian toweled her dry- and used a special tool attached to the faucet of the bath to help clean her while Azriel removed the tie from her hair and began to gently ease out the tangles and snares from their exertions. 

Only when Nesta’s hair was brushed and expertly re-braided did Azriel squeeze her shoulders again, smile at her in the bathroom mirror, and clap Cassian on the back. Without another word he touched his siphons to summon his armor and hide his nudity, then strolled out of the room.

Another thing they all needed to make sure this wouldn’t impact their bonds as friends. A chance for each party to recover alone. Outside the rooms Nesta had created they wouldn’t acknowledge what was done. Not unless they all agreed to.

So Azriel left first, giving Cassian and his mate time alone. When they left the bathing room- Cassian carrying Nesta once again- the room had changed. The toys and any mess had been cleaned away by the house’s magic, and the blankets of the bed had been turned down. Nesta and Cassian would nap here, mainly so that she could recover, and dress again for the walk back to their rooms.

But there were a few things in the room that had not been provided by the magic of the House- a book, an envelope, and a plate of chilled strawberries dipped in chocolate.

The book was bound in red leather, and tied with a golden ribbon. Attached to the ribbon was a neat label saying “To Nesta”. 

On the envelope- “To Cassian”.

Cassian retrieved the items and handed Nesta the book. The plate of strawberries went between them on the bed. He fed one to his mate before eating another as he inspected his envelope. Inside was a gold-embossed slip of paper and a single sentence in that same tidy writing.

“What’s it say?” Nesta asked as she opened the book.

“ _ ‘Don’t worry, we can’t all be show-ers’ _ ,” Cassian snorted. “Prick.”

There was a pause beside him, a choking sound, and then Nesta was doubled over, sobbing with laughter. Cassian thought she was laughing at the card but he noticed the book was now open in her hands.

He’d thought Azriel left one of the romances she enjoyed or perhaps one of the adventure books he favored, but instead it was hand-written, the paragraphs neatly dated. A journal.

Cassian took the book from Nesta as she struggled for breath between the peals of laughter. He read the first section on the page. The date at the top was one over five hundred years ago, when they were still training in the Illyrian camps.

Beneath the date was simply written: ‘ _ Cassian has fractured his left wing and dislocated his jaw. While he was exploring Velaris a cleaning crew at the House of Wind washed the windows. He thought he was landing on a balcony and hit the glass instead. _ ’

Cassian’s eyes widened and he quickly flipped to a different page. Another date, a couple of years later.

‘ _ Mor bet Cassian he couldn’t shoot milk out of his nose further than her. 23 inches to 17. Cassian lost. _ ’

Azriel had given his mate a book filled with a meticulous chronicle of every embarrassing thing Cassian had ever done.

“We are  _ never _ doing this again,” Cassian grumbled, slamming shut the book. 

Nesta found the energy to snatch it out of his hands and open it again, reading with a wild gleam in her eyes, “Oh, we’re doing this again. We are absolutely doing this again.”

Cassian’s heart soared to hear her say that- but as Nesta adjusted the book he caught sight of something shimmering into existence on the cover. Words bright and bold and oh-so threatening:

‘VOLUME 1’

“Prick.”

The cover shimmered again. Cassian ground his teeth in a snarl-

‘VOLUME 1… OF 9’


End file.
